In terms of research we are learning that Indians tend to drink to get drunk. They drink to drown their frustrations and feelings of inadequacy. So our job is first to get them off the alcohol. They need to be dried out. Perhaps a few days in a hospital for withdrawal and treatment for physical ailments then to an alcohol treatment center for continued drying out and intensive alcoholism education. Then, if available, 6 months or so in a halfway house. What he has gained up to this point can easily be lost if he is sent home because in most cases the home environment is not conducive to his continuing sobriety. Restoring him to his family and usefulness in the community will include counselling. Perhaps he might be encouraged to study towards his G.E.D. or channeled through some vocational training program or just to be helped to get a job. Not only the alcoholism program is envolved but the whole community - the home, church, school, health agencies etc. He needs to be wanted, loved, and needed - to feel good about himself, so that he will never need to go back to alcohol. a. Antabuse - In early stages of recovery antabuse can be very useful. Sometimes it is taken voluntarily and other times required by the court as a part of the probation requirement. The person who takes antabuse has added insurance that he isn't going to drink alcohol. In fact it can be useful at any stage of his recovery when he may be under stress or pressure. b. Since the beginning of our program in November of 1970 we have worked with over 60 people with alcoholism problems. Five of these have achieved a high degree of stability. Two are alcohol counsellors, one has remarried and is writing a book. One is so envolved with his church that he does not refer to himself as an alcoholic. One has over two years of sobriety and is now looking forward to going back to work. About 10 others are being helped significantly and others to lesser degrees. This was accomplished during the development period of our program. Surely with greater experience and better, more efficient working relationship with helping agencies, we can look forward to greater results.